Invisible Woman (Story series)
Susan Storm-Richards '('Invisible Woman)' '''is one of the main characters in the Fantastic Four: Story Series. She' 'is Johnny Storm's older sister, the former girlfriend-turned-wife of Reed Richards, a scientist and a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography Fantastic Four Sue, as a scientist, leads Victor Von Doom's chief researcher of his Department of Genetic Research. She dated Victor Von Doom which led her into his proposal to go with Reed Richards in space to concentrate on Cosmic Radiation. It was noted that Richards and Storm had a previous romantic relationship through Richards' presentation. Once the project was agreed, Susan, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Victor and Susan's younger brother, Johnny Storm; went up in a space shuttle to research into Cosmic Radiation. However, with the arrival of the cosmic storm, it changed her and the other four members genes. In Sue's case, she was granted to have the ability to manipulate light (allowing her to disappear and generate semi-visible force fields). Prior to the storms arrival Victor proposes to her; however, she turns him down because of an interruption of the Cosmic Storm. She first discovered her powers after the dramatic events which occurred; she was having a intermediate conversation with Richards about their past, it was there she portrayed her invisibility when she became angry with Richards of his opinion and when he refused to look at her during their argument. Susan first conveyed her powers during the events that occurred on Brooklyn Bridge in Manhattan. The attempt to get around the police and the huge crowd of people suffered a minor setback because she couldn't render her clothes invisible, so Sue was forced to strip herself naked while in public to turn completely invisible. When Susan was almost finished undressing, in her underwear of course, she was about to take off her panties and bra when she unfortunately reappeared and was embarrassingly seen half-naked in public. While Susan tried to cover her half-exposed body, Reed said how Sue had been looking out, causing Susan to tell him to shut up. Susan then asked Reed and Johnny out of anger and rage why they didn't strip themselves down, when she suddenly turned invisible again. While her body was unseen, Sue immediately took off her underwear, becoming totally naked (much to her brother's disturbance, saying he needed therapy) and ran through the crowd (being completely invisible) to get to Ben while Johnny collected all her discarded clothes and underwear. He and Reed followed Sue, until they reached the van broken by Ben, where Sue put her clothes back on, while still being angry at Reed for making her undress herself with everyone watching her. Reed, Susan and Johnny use their powers to save the people on the bridge, with Sue able to stop the fire from expanding after hitting a Gas Can by using her force fields to reduce the fire. However, as a minor result, Susan had a nose bleed, and her powers made Sue incredibly weak. Later after the incident she was shown without her jacket and had her blood pressure checked, though she said she is fine, as she pulled down her button shirt sleeve and put on her jacket. From there on wards, the Fantastic Four was formed after saving Ben and many people, with fans calling Susan '''the Invisible Woman'. However, after going to Baxter Building, Richards researched into the adaptions in the genes and how to change the genes back to the normal human genetics. It was discovered that she could channel her powers through her emotions, mostly of all through fear, anger and rage. Although Sue was not able to render her normal clothes invisible, like what happened during the incident on Brooklyn Bridge, her radiated spacesuit (which later became her Fantastic Four supersuit near the end of the film) can become invisible with her, though, therefore Susan didn't have to strip down her clothes to become completely invisible as long as she has the suit on. Later when Sue was walking down the street, she saw lots of magazines with her on it. She tried to walk away but is surrounded by countless fans wanting pictures and autographs, so the Invisible Woman tries running away, but the people follow her. When Susan got around a corner, in a fit of rage she took off her coat while she stated to herself that she couldn't believe she was doing the same thing she did on Brooklyn Bridge, as she turned invisible. When the crown go around the corner, Sue disappeared and instead they saw a pile of clothes on the ground. Meanwhile, Sue ran away invisibly naked and presumably back to Baxter Building. It's unknown how she got her clothes back on afterwards. After discovering that Victor von Doom became unstable and decided to use his powers to get revenge on everyone, Susan put on her Fantastic Four supersuit and went to rescue Reed, who was captured by Doom. During his rescue, Susan was almost choked to death by Van Doom, but luckily, the Thing arrived just in time to save the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards). Although her powers are influenced by her emotions, the Invisible Woman manages to control her abilities during the team's climactic battle with Victor. However, Sue suffered another nosebleed during the battle when using most of her power to trap Johnny's supernova with Dr. Doom inside. After Dr. Doom is defeated and transported away frozen on a ship, Sue accepted Richards' proposal of marriage in the closing scene after having celebrated their victory. ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Susan's wedding with Reed is interrupted by the arrival of the Silver Surfer; after having already got cold-feet about the wedding and whether Richards was committed enough. After Johnny encountered the Surfer, Sue tries to comfort him, however, when she touched her brother, they have their superpowers switched. Unfortunately for Sue, she couldn't control her fire powers, so she went on fire and burned her clothes to ashes. As Susan flew out of control and screamed to Reed for help, many people, who saw the event, mistake the Invisible Woman for the Human Torch and cheer for her. When Sue slowly flew back to Johnny, Johnny touches her again, and the Human Torch and the Invisible Woman get their original powers back. However, with her clothes burnt to ashes while she was on fire, Susan is seen totally naked in front of the people, with some photographers taking pictures of her. As she turns invisible, she quietly asks herself why she always gets seen nude in public. Later, the Fantastic Four find out that upon contact with the Silver Surfer, Johnny attained the ability to switch superpowers when touching other people. Ben wanted to hug Johnny, but the others told him not to, with Susan saying they don't know the extent of Johnny's condition yet. However, Ben touched Johnny anyway and they both switched superpowers, before Johnny then touched Ben again and both were back to normal. The next day, Susan gets really humiliated when the news reported the "embarrassing fiasco" and believed that Susan would stay invisible following that. However, Reed then came in and told her to ignore it. When Susan told him how, Reed told her that after the crisis is over, they would move out of Baxter Building, live their normal lives again and raise a family. Susan thanked Reed and hugged him, but then asked him what would happen with Johnny and Ben. Reed then answered that they would understand and that Johnny was more of a solo act. The Fantastic Four form a strange alliance with the revived Dr. Doom and the U.S. Military to stop the Silver Surfer from destroying Earth. After a failed attempt of stopping the alien in London, due to Johnny's problem with his superpower switching ability, the Fantastic Four discover with the help of Dr. Doom that the Surfer is powerless without his board. Eventually, the heroes, Dr. Doom and the military track and capture the Surfer in Greenland and take away the board from him. The military imprison the Surfer in Siberia and prevent the Fantastic Four from interacting with him, while they tortured the alien. However, the Invisible Woman uses her powers to sneak into the Surfer's cell to find out the Surfer's goals. During her meeting with the Silver Surfer, Susan finds out that the Surfer was actually the servant of a larger threat, a cloud-like cosmic entity known as Galactus, who wanted to consume planets for his endless hunger, and that the Surfer was forced to obey his master to save his planet and the woman he loves from being destroyed. Sue reminds the Silver Surfer of the woman he loved back on his home-world. This association, and the friendship with Sue which follows, leads the Surfer to turn against his master, Galactus. When Dr. Doom betrays the military and the superheroes and steals the Surfer's board, the Fantastic Four chase the villain to Shanghai to stop him, while having to be cautious of an approaching Galactus as well. While attempting to shield the Silver Surfer with a force field during the battle, The Invisible Woman is stabbed through the chest by a spear created by a cosmic-powered Dr. Doom, and she nearly dies in Reed's arms. However, the Fantastic Four avenge Susan by defeating Dr. Doom and causing him to drown in the ocean near a nearby harbour. Silver Surfer uses his cosmic powers to heal Sue, tarnishing himself in the process. With his surfboard returned to him, Silver Surfer tells Reed to treasure every moment with Sue, before he leaves and sacrifices himself to destroy Galactus. Following the defeats of Dr. Doom and Galactus, Reed and a kimono-clad Sue are married in ceremony in Japan, moments before they were informed of another threat. As they left, Susan said that they are superheroes and that's who they need to be, before jetting off with with the others to save Venice from sinking into the Atlantic Ocean. Powers *'Invisibility': After being exposed to cosmic radiation, Sue gained the power to bend light around herself and others, achieving invisibility influenced by her emotional state. However, she couldn't render her normal clothes invisible (unlike in other media) except for her Fantastic Four supersuit. *'Flyrogenesis:' Sue is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place, contain people, or propel her force fields with varying force to push back or send people flying. *'Flyrokinesis:' Invisible Woman/Sue is able to manipulate force fields. This allows her to generate powerful force-fields in order to protect herself or other people from danger threats. *'Telekinesis:' Due to her flyrogenesis and flyrokinesis powers; Sue is able to move objects or people without physically touching them. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic - Husband and Teammate **Human Torch - Brother and Teammate **The Thing - Friend and Teammate *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally *Dr. Doom - Boss turned enemy *Galactus - Enemy Trivia *In the first film, Jessica Alba dyed her hair blonde. In the second film, she wore a wig. *Also in the first film, she was called the '''Invisible Girl' by her brother. *When using her powers to contain Johnny's supernova, her nose bled mildly. *In the second film, she was nearly killed by Doom, but was healed by the Silver Surfer. *According to Reed, Sue's powers are fueled by her emotional state, such as anger and frustration. *When she temporarily switched powers with Johnny, she was shown to have no control over her fire manipulation and flight capabilities like he did. External links * * Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Humans